1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a flexible display apparatus in which both flexibility and a recovery property are improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among display apparatuses, an organic light-emitting display apparatus has not only a wide viewing angle and excellent contrast, but also has a quick response speed, and is therefore receiving attention as a next generation display apparatus.
Among display apparatuses, interest in a flexible display apparatus has recently increased, and studies on the flexible display apparatus are being actively conducted. To realize the flexible display apparatus, a flexible substrate formed of a material, such as synthetic resin, is used instead of a general glass substrate. Various layers including a displayer are stacked on the flexible substrate to realize the flexible display apparatus. At this time, an adhesive layer is located between the various layers while stacking the various layers.
However, in a general flexible display apparatus, when an adhesive layer that is between various layers of the general flexible display apparatus has a high elongation property, the general flexible display apparatus may have excellent flexibility, but may also have a relatively low recovery force. Contrastingly, when the adhesive layer has a high recovery property, the general flexible display apparatus may have an excellent recovery force, but may have relatively low flexibility.